YOU CAME WITH HIM, BUT YOU'RE LEAVING WITH ME
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: 6 Sexy Dares (Release, Kiss, Talk Dirty To Me, Lap Dance, Look! No Hands!, Hands On Experience) have Patch vowing that Nora may have come with her boyfriend Scott, but she was leaving with this Fallen Angel...willingly. Will She?*this gets hottt-be prepared for a sexy Fallen Angel at the top of his game*AU/OOC * 18 ONLY! MA/LANGUAGE,-ALL LEMON-EACH DARE NAUGHTIER-completed
1. Chapter 1 - RELEASE

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...LITERALLY...IF I OWNED THE CHARACTERS PATCH WOULD BE WITH ME... :)~ ALL CREDIT FOR THEM GO TO BECCA FITZPATRICK AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF HUSH HUSH SAGA**

*******_This is the first in a few dares I have written about a game Rixon and Vee, Scott and Nora, Patch and Dabria play. All dares are for Patch and Nora that are written. Rixon and Patch are Fallen Angels, not human, but they are able to feel unlike in the books. Scott and Nora are currently dating in this one but... If this one gets reviews I will add more of the dares._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>YOU CAME WITH HIM<strong>_

_**BUT**_

_**YOU'RE LEAVING WITH ME**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_**RELEASE**_

Vee spun the bottle and it came to a stop between Patch and Rixon. The bottom was pointing at Rixon and the top was pointing at Patch.

Rixon smiled at Vee, then looked at Patch. "I dare you to..." He thought for a minute. "...I dare you to take off Nora's bra, without taking off her top or touching her in any inappropriate ways." Rixon winked at Vee. "Scott, I hope you don't mind, I just thought he'd have it too easy with Dabria and him, you know...and Vee and him...you get it, you're secure right, man?" There was no doubt on anybody's mind that Rixon's words were a jab at Nora's boyfriend. There was no love lost between Patch and Rixon when it came to Scott. The two fallen angels had been friends since the beginning of time it seemed, Scott...well, Scott was there because Nora was dating him and that was the _only _reason he was there. Fallen angels and his kind didn't mix company if they didn't have to.

"It's okay." Scott smiled like he had all the confidence in the world, inside his stomach rolled with nausea. Patch was competition if there ever was any. Dabria may be his...whatever she was, she wasn't his girlfriend Scott didn't think, she was more like a fan-girl Patch used when the need arose. Like tonight, when they'd decided to get together to play a drinking game and hang out. Rixon had Vee, he had Nora, Patch needed a chick since he flew solo never dating anyone. From what Scott could see Dabria was a love-sick fool, one would think an angel would be smarter, and Patch wasn't the least bit interested in reciprocating her feelings. It was no wonder he fell from grace. Scott had an uneasy feeling about him and Nora though.

Nora looked at Patch, their eyes locked and the rest of their entourage disappeared. She got up and moved in Patch's direction, stopping just a few steps in front of him. He got up and stood behind her, placing his hands on her small shoulders. "Stay still." He whispered seductively in her ear. Nora bit her lip, feeling her heartbeat rise.

Patch moved his hand up and down her back and she felt the clasp of her bra coming undone. _'Damn, he's good...' _Nora said to herself, this particular bra was more than a pain, most the time she struggled with hit. It was her last resort everything's in the wash bra. Scott had almost ripped the thing off a few days ago, he never could get it open. Maybe Patch could teach her boyfriend a thing or two...

He swept her hair to the side, slowly revealing her back. Nora's breath stopped for a few seconds at the touch of his fingers. There was a particular sensitive spot she had on the back of her neck, one that drove her wild, Patch seemed to know exactly where it was. Not even Scott had found it. Until now it had been Nora's secret.

Patch was thankful her lavender t-shirt wasn't too tight, he'd be able to move it this way. He heard her breath stop when he'd touched her. He could take off her bra in less than three seconds even with the conditions, but he decided to take advantage of the situation, especially since she was responding to his ever touch. Nora was a beautiful girl, soft brown hair that had natural vivid red highlights and curled in loose carefree style curls that framed her angelic face. She had soft gray eyes that could either melt you or turn stone cold, depending on her mood. Nora preferred not to wear makeup and honestly, Patch liked her better that way, she didn't need it. She had curvaceous lips that were just plump enough to make him want to see how they'd feel under his and her body was lean, not too skinny, but she didn't have more curves than a roller-coaster like her best friend Vee did. She had long killer legs that made Patch think of what he could make her feel if they were wrapped around his waist.

Nora felt his hand slide underneath her worn t-shirt, it slid onto her shoulder before slowly pushing down the strap of her bra. Without removing his hand from beneath her shirt, Patch moved his hand to her other shoulder, ghosting a hot trail in its wake across Nora's sensitive skin.

_'God, she so soft.' _Patch nearly groaned as his hand slid over to her other shoulder. Just like he had the first strap he slid it down letting his thumb softly caress the skin as it fell before removing his hand. That wasn't inappropriate, he smirked to himself.

Nora looked at Scott with an apologetic look on her face. She knew that Nephile, like fallen angels had superhuman senses. That meant he could smell her getting all wet from his enemy's touch, and he would be able to hear her heart beating like a drum in her chest as her breathing shallow out between hitches. Patch was an enigma, he was dark and mysterious from the way he dressed in dark colors, usually black, black formfitting jeans, dark color Henley that he often pushed up to his elbows allowing a view of his well-developed forearms and it was just tight enough to give your imagination plenty to work with on how defined the muscles were underneath those clothes. Not that Nora was thinking about what was under such said clothing, nothing like maybe a tattoo or a few scars, souvenir's from street fights perhaps... He wore black motorcycle boots and walked with a gate that was confident and sexy. His blacker than a starless midnight sky could smolder a girl to ash with just a glance and often had a mischievous glint that danced within them. His eyelashes were just as black and obscenely thick and long, the kind that girls dreamed of having. He had a smile that spelled trouble with a smile and a grin that was as dangerous. More often than not his mouth held a smirk or his sensual lips were tugged up in a smile at his amusement, often again at my expense. His features were decidedly Italian from his aristocratic nose, to his strong masculine jaw and tan skin that was the perfect back drop for his wavy raven black hair that looked soft enough to have my fingers itching to run through it where it hung a little longer on the back of his neck in small gentle curls and after a day at the beach would hang tousled across his forehead almost to his eyelashes. He was trouble alright and somewhere deep inside of me I had decided that not all trouble was bad and like a moth to a flame I was inexplicably drawn to him.

Patch caught her strap between his index finger and his middle one, ever so slowly he pulled it down her arm. He knew she was all worked up from his touches, his highly sensitive senses allowed him to smell it on her. He knew exactly how and where to touch to make it count the most, he knew how soft or hard to press to make her body sing for him.

Vee and Rixon were watching them, captivated by the eroticism of the scene unfolding in front of them. Vee was blushing and heated just from watching.

"Put your hands up." Patch's voice broke husky through the haze in Nora's head. She did as told and felt her bra move across her skin.

Patch placed his hands under her arms, Nora held her breath once he started letting his hands glide down her curves, she started breathing again once his hands stopped on her waist. "Now put them down." He ordered, lightly touching her arms. He caught the edge of her t-shirt and raised it just above her bellybutton. "I'm going to take it off now." Patch warned her quietly as Rixon nodded. Patch hooked one side of her bra with his fingers and pulled it painstakingly towards him...

Nora moaned under her breath as she felt her bra move over her breasts.

Scott looked away, then over at Dabria who gave him a weak smile.

"There you go." Patch handed Nora her bra.

Nora blushed when she noticed that her nipples were erect from the fabric sliding across them and were visible through the soft worn material of her shirt. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I'm going to...go...put this back on." She practically ran towards the bathroom.

"That was fucking hot!" Rixon commended Patch, giving him a 'good job' look of appreciation.

Nora closed the bathroom door, leaning against it trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe she almost had a fucking orgasm just from his touch! Her body was burning everywhere. She closed her eyes, reliving those moments again...she could feel his hands on her skin as if they were there again; she could hear his whispers and the way his breath tickled her ear and made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She imaged his fingers going lower and lower... oh God the miracles he could perform on her body. She moaned and bit her lip, unable to fight her release, grabbing the edge of the sink counter for support, her body shivered and convulsed as his name slid unbidden across her lips...

Out in the living room a slow smile dangerous smile spread across the mouth of the fallen angel who heard his name from down the hall. She may have come with Scott, but he planned on her leaving with him...

_'That's it Nora, enough fantasizing for you, no more raging inferno or fireworks; back to your boyfriend and your mediocre sex life.' _Wait, did she just call Scott mediocre? She needed to forget about these feelings...but her body was refusing to let her...


	2. Chapter 2- KISS

_***I'm not quite happy with this one yet, the dares will get better, more explicit, if I continue. This was one was a little harder than I had anticipated it to be.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**KISS**_

"My turn, my turn!" Nora said, taking the bottle in her hands. She turned it a few times and then let it spin in the middle of the circle. It came to a stop between her and Rixon.

"So, what's your dare? Do you want me to strip...drink five shots of Tequila one after another or what?" Nora asked. She was feeling kind of tipsy and she was ready for whatever Rixon had in mind, or she thought she was... Nora looked around noticing that in fact, they ALL were kind of tipsy. Well, three bottles of Tequila and one bottle of top grade whiskey would do that so she couldn't say she was surprised.

Rixon took a good look at each member of their small circle, his eyes stopping on his best friend Patch.

"Nora, I dare you... to kiss Patch." He gave her an evil grin. "Oh, and a real kiss, with tongue and everything. No half ass middle school shit, lass." He added, winking at Vee, obviously proud of his brilliant idea.

Nora looked at Patch, then at Scott, like she was seeking his permission. Scott nodded slightly and Nora stood up. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Her heart started drumming out a frantic beat at the realization of what was about to happen.

Patch looked at Nora and seen her look at Scott. The Nephilim was in fact, stupid enough to give her permission to kiss him. Well, if that was the case, he would make sure Nora knew what a real kiss felt like; this was one of his area's of expertise. He watched her stand up then went to join her in the middle of the circle. He could hear her heartbeat... she was nervous. Good, he'd take advantage of that.

Nora watched Patch walk towards her. She felt like a fourteen year old virgin that didn't know what to do with herself. Patch wrapped his arms around her waist, firmly pulling her closer to him. His scent, Obsession for Men she believed, enveloped her as he wound one of his hands through her hair. She looked in his ebony eyes and for a moment she got lost in them...they were so impossibly black...like a moonless nights sky...

Patch pulled her so close that he could feel her warm breath on his chin... it felt so good and it smelled like the sweetest dessert. Nora was staring at him, those puppy dog eyes of hers were driving him crazy. Those soft gray eyes were capable of melting his eternal heart and stopping it in its tracks. Slowly he started to lower his head to hers...

Nora closed her eyes. 'Stop thinking.' She commanded herself, and her instincts took over. She drew in a deep breath and licked her lips in anticipation. 'Now would be a good time to back down.' A voice in her head warned her, but before she had time to think about that, she felt Patch's hand on her face... caressing her jaw line with the rough, but tender pad of his thumb. His hands were decidedly cool, but surprisingly, her body was warming up instead of cooling off at his touch. Just when she got used to the feeling of his thumb stroking her skin, she felt his lips on hers. A slight brush, almost too light to feel that sent an electric shock through her entire body. He let his tongue slip softly and teasingly along her lips a few times. He withdrew his tongue and place a gentle kiss on her lips again. Instead of pulling away he sucked on her lower lip, biting it lightly before releasing it. Then he stroked her upper lip. Using his tongue he asked for entrance to explore, but when she parted her lips in response he pulled back with a 'come and get me' challenge, leaving her wanting more. She closed her mouth thinking he was giving up and the kiss was over... but then she felt his tongue once again sweeping along the path of her curvaceous lips and without a thought they opened, inviting him in. Finally his mouth captured hers as they tasted each other, drinking in each others flavors, his arms tightening around her in an intensity that had her falling deeper into their kiss.

Patch was kissing me with his own black fire, deep and possessive, consuming my body, my soul and laying waste to previous thoughts of what it meant to be kissed. I returned his kisses with a frantic and bold energy of my own, my lips forging to deepen it even more until we were drowning in each other.

Instinctively Nora wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as her fingers wove their way through his wavy hair. His hands tightened around her pulling her even closer. She slid her hands down along his shoulders, his arms, to his thighs, feeling his muscles work, so real and strong, so...alive. Patch captured the tip of her tongue and sucked it gently, then curled his own tongue around it eliciting a moan from Nora.

Nora was grateful that Patch was holding her, because she was sure that if he let her go she would fall. She tangled her fingers once again through the silky strands of his raven black hair and nibbled his lip before gliding her tongue over it to sooth it and apologize.

Scott heard Nora's soft whimpering moan and felt jealousy take over. There was no doubt that she was enjoying it. He could _feel_ her desire...he could _see_ it. He could see how her small fingers were tangling in his hair, tugging on it and pulling him deeper into their kiss; as if her life were depending on it.

Dabria looked at Patch with a sad look on her face of longing. She knew he would never kiss her like that. He wasn't just kissing Nora; he was making sweet, sweet passionate love to her mouth. That gorgeous Angel will never be hers, he will never love her, his heart belonged to the girl who was now in his arms...

It was Nora who broke the kiss, but only out of pure need of oxygen. She delicately touched her kiss swollen lips with the tips of her fingers, reveling in the burning heat they still held. She looked at Patch, the desire in his eyes scared her it was so ferocious she looked away. She took a few deep breath, then turned and practically ran to Scott. In a quick move, she pulled him towards her in a rough kiss. It was like eating hot-dogs after you've tasted French cuisine...no fire, no spark, no passion that consumes you. The worst part was that she hadn't even noticed that anything was missing from Scott's kisses, not until... 'Why did I agree to do that anyway? What the hell is wrong with me?' Nora asked herself. She pulled back and involuntarily looked at Patch and she knew that he knew...that nothing would ever be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3 - TALK DIRTY TO ME

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**TALK DIRTY TO ME**_

"What do you mean sex in a conversation?" Nora asked.

"Imagine your having sex and you say what happens and I follow you continuing the story..." Patch explained.

"Oh...I think I get it."

"Good, ladies first." Patch winked.

"No, no, I insist. Since I'm new at this game, you start and I'll see what you do and go next."

"Fine, I'll take the lead..." All eyes were on Patch, waiting for him to start. His eyes were glued on Nora until everyone else disappeared.

"_She slammed the door and started walking towards me. I could read the anger in her eyes...they were red-hot, fuming, her gray eyes cold as steel. She was yelling at me, something about not letting her make her own choices, I wasn't really paying attention, I was too preoccupied watching her chest heave up and down in a chaotic rhythm. She stood in front of me, pounding my chest with her tiny human fists... I grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall.. She looked so damn sexy when she was pissed, it made it hard to stay away. Before I could think about what I was doing, my mouth crushed hers..."_

By now Nora had caught on to what she needed to do, she needed to talk sex, talk sex with Patch...

"_His unexpected reaction had me in shock for a second. I felt the tip of his tongue sliding across my bottom lip, pushing slightly, trying to find entrance...and it happened... I parted my mouth, inviting his tongue inside. Immediately the kiss became deeper, more passionate as I poured my anger into desire, transforming it into lust. My own tongue found his, dancing with it, making love to it... I felt his grasp lighten around my waist until he finally let go. Instead of using my hands to push him away like I had wanted to only moments before, I wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer..."_

"_My tongue was now sweeping in and out of her mouth, tasting her and the small sounds that were pouring from her throat. Soon the kiss wasn't enough, so I grabbed the edge of her periwinkle t-shirt and pulled it over her head. I started making a trail from the back of her ear, stopping to play with her earlobe a few seconds, than continuing down her neck with my lips. When I reached the tender spot in her neck where her life force was pounding I licked the skin, nibbling and sucking on it, earning me a soft moan. Meanwhile, I slid my hand up her back, taking advantage of her lack of concentration, and unclasped her navy blue lace bra, letting it fall to the floor with a groan at the sight of her naked upper body in front of me... With my other hand I traced her collar bones, down to her chest then slowly let them drift to the valley between her heaving breasts... further down they dropped to her abs, then back up again to her shoulders... down her arms, around her waist, drawing her closer..."_

"_His fingers were barely touching me, more teasing my skin, making my body shiver beneath his every touch. I felt at a disadvantage in my state of undress so I started to tug on the hem of his charcoal gray Henley. I pushed it up it up until I could remove it. Once the offending fabric was out of my way my hands began to trace the lines of his perfectly sculpted chest, exploring the smooth skin beneath my hands. He growled and took a step back. I thought he was going to stop, but he didn't. He lowered his head to one of my breast... his tongue swirled around my nipple, not touching it yet, he pulled back and blew on it, the cool air made me gasp then moan again when he sucked it into his mouth, rolling and pinching it between his lips then he nipped it lightly making a small cry escape my throat before he soothed it with his tongue. My hands sought refuge in his hair, tangling in the silky locks, holding his mouth to me. His hand was caressing the breast he wasn't ravishing with his mouth, taking the neglected nipple between his thumb and index finger and twisting it slightly as he pinched it. He knelt in front of me, kissing his way down, unzipping my dark blue Levi's at the same time. He slid them down my legs, using the material to caress my skin as he went before I stepped out of them. A second later I felt his lips peppering the sensitive flesh of my inner thighs before blowing against my hot, wet core. When I felt his tongue taste me the first time his name rung free from my mouth, my head falling back to rest against the wall moving from right to left as he used the tip of his tongue to draw circles around my swollen clit. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop my self from screaming in pure pleasure when he slid two fingers inside of me. My hips thrust forward and..."_

"_...And my movements got faster and faster as her breathing got heavier. She was so tight, so wet, making me harder than I already was, my cock was pulsating painfully. Her muscles tightened around my fingers, clamping down on them in approval as her whole body started to shake in release. I removed my fingers, kissing my way all the way back up to her mouth. Grasping my head in her small hands she crushed her lips to mine, hard and rough, biting my bottom lip until it almost bled before sucking on it and apologizing with her tongue. I was gripping her tight, pressing the bare skin of her chest to mine, caressing the edge of her breasts as she was..."_

"_I was kissing his jaw line...my fingers ridding him of his belt. Unzipping his tight black jeans I slid my hand inside the rough fabric. I wasn't surprised to notice he was going commando, I curled my fingers around his hard straining erection, slowly moving my hand up and down, feeling it throb as I squeezed in rhythm with each stroke. I brushed my lips against his ear and whispered my need to feel him inside...now...deep, deep inside of me and he..."_

"_I picked her up in my arms, carrying her to our bed, laying her against the cool black silk sheets. In seconds I had my pants off and I was on the bed with her. Hovering over her, my hands on each side of her head, I let just the tip of my cock slide inside of her before withdrawing. I bent my head to kiss the soft flesh of her neck, lightly sucking on it. I asked her if she was ready and she nodded. In excruciating slowness I thrust inside her, deeper and deeper like she had asked until I was all the way sheathed in her walls. She..."_

"_I pushed my hips up and forward, wrapping my legs around his waist. Once he started moving in fast, rough, powerful strokes I screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure...more pleasure than pain... he put his hands under my ass, lifting me a few inches to penetrate me deeper as I rotated my hips and rolled them to meet his every thrust with one of my own. Now he was hitting my G-spot with every move, making my head spin... I was holding on to him as if my life depended on it as I chanted his name over and over again. I stuck my nails in the flesh of his shoulders and he..."_

"_I slid my hand between us and started massaging her clit with the pad of my thumb...she begged me to move faster and I complied... she begged me not to stop, and I didn't. Her orgasm was strong, her muscles working over my cock, squeezing down in a death grip before milking me of my cum... I could feel endless waves of it shooting forth from me to coat her waiting womb... I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent as the last wave of my release left my body, her name echoing from my mouth... The end!" Patch announced._

Rixon and Vee whistled and applauded, bringing Nora back to reality. She looked down and realized that her hands were squeezing the material of her t-shirt so tightly that her knuckles were now white... she really hoped that those with heightened senses in the room... everyone but her, didn't notice that all the talking dirty with Patch had brought her to her second real orgasm of the night...

The self-satisfied smirk on Patch's killer lips told her all she needed to know... he knew...


	4. Chapter 4 - LAP DANCE

**Nora is getting bolder, liquid courage is full swing. This is part song fic hope you don't mind. I won't be adding the next two until I get reviews so... if you want more you need to let me know or i will assume you don't. **

_*****Disclaimer...I don't own the characters, they belong to Hush Hush author Becca Fitzpatrick...if I did...well, you know, Patch would obviously be with me :)~ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**LAP DANCE**_

Nora stood up and walked to Vee.

"So, he can't touch me, right?" She asked, praying Vee would say 'no'.

"Nope, he's not allowed to touch you. Only if you want him to." Vee told her.

"You have to tell him if you do." Rixon added.

For some reason an electric shock passed through Nora's body at the mere thought of Patch touching her with those strong hands while she danced between his legs.

"I'm already giving him a damned lap dance; no touching is fair enough." She declined Rixon's suggestion that she ask Patch to touch her.

"As you wish." He said.

"Can I put my t-shirt back on?" She looked at Rixon who shook his head no.

"No, no, no, you'll have to do it just the way you are. It's not our fault that you couldn't handle the game and you had to strip."

Nora had refused a dare and was forced to take off three pieces of clothing, she took off her shoes, her jacket and her t-shirt; there was no way in hell she would've taken off her shorts. She wanted to refuse this dare too, but she was already half-naked and dancing around in front of Patch didn't sound _that _bad.

Patch got up off the floor and took a seat on a chair that was placed in the middle of the living room. His usual bad boy smirk appeared on his devilishly handsome face and his eyes had a naughty sparkle that was promising trouble with a capital T that Nora definitely considered dangerous. All night she had found herself thinking that not all trouble was bad, in fact, she was starting to think it looked**_ very_ **tempting...

Slowly she made her way to him. She put one leg before the other, slowly gyrating her hips in a sexy rhythm.

The song Skin by Rhianna started playing on the stereo; even though she loved that song, she was barely paying attention to it. She was focused on the ridiculously sexy Fallen Angel in front of her.

Nora placed her hands on the chair's armrests and lowered her body; she stopped halfway and looked at him through hooded eyes. Taking a moment to smile seductively and lick her lips, then she continued her way down until her head was at the same level as the bulge in the front of his constrictive jeans. After swiveling her hips she pushed her body into his and slowly moved back up again, her breasts brushing over his abs, then across his chest... she nuzzled his neck, relishing that musk he was wearing that smelled so damned good earlier and even better now. She brushed her lips over his ear, whispering, "You're going to regret making me do this, Cipriano..."

A shiver went through Patch's body at her words and it took all of his willpower not to throw her on the floor and show her what he was capable of. On the other hand, he was mighty curious how she'd play this; he kind of liked having her all over him like that. He could tell she was enjoying touching him and being the one in control.

Nora stepped behind him, letting her hands glide down over his chest, going down all the way to his belt. She wriggled her fingertips just inside his pants and back out again, making Patch grind his teeth. Then her hand grabbed his hair tugging it as she returned to her place in front of him She placed her right foot on the chair, right between his legs, and stood up. Her left leg she draped on Patch's shoulder. "Give me your hands." She ordered and Patch obeyed. Taking his hands firmly she let her body fall backwards, her left leg finding its way back to the floor.

Patch watched her legs flying next to his head and was so mesmerized and shocked by the view, he almost dropped her. Her legs seemed to go on forever. Whatever exercise or stretches she did came in handy on this task and he was l-o-v-i-n-g it.

_The mood is set,_

_So you already know what's next._

_TV on blast, _

_Turn it down,_

_Turn it down._

_Don't want it to clash_

_With my body screaming now._

_I know you hearin' it,_

_You got me moaning now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._

_I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, oh._

Nora circled Patch again, stopping behind him dropping her hands down inside his waistband once more. _Damn it! This girl was going to be the death of me! _Patch's thoughts were running wild as he watched her tiny hand slide inside his jeans. She was a little minx!

_No teasin,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

Patch felt his hair being tugged roughly again as Nora circled the chair once more, stopping in front of him, her hips moving sensually with the music. She gave him an evil smirk before placing her left foot on the chair, between his legs this time. Patch had another perfect view of those long, sun-kissed limbs from the bottom all the way up to the sensuous curve of her derriere, he wanted to grab her in front of everyone and take her right then and there. His stomach did acrobats it had never done with Dabria or anyone else before as he watched her glide her fingers erotically up her leg with the tip of her long, manicured nail before lacing her fingers through his jet black hair before using her index finger against his forehead to playfully push him back away from her.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

Before Patch had time to respond Nora turned around, quickly sitting on his lap. She rolled her hips on him, slowly in time with the music. Patch tightened his grip on the chair. She began moving on top of him, feeling the heat travel throughout her body as her ass moved up and down his package, gratified to feel him growing harder with her every move. That was exactly what she wanted: to get him as turned on as he did her... to punish him for making her do this... then again, she realized, she was actually enjoying herself immensely. Her body was so close to his it was driving her crazy. The words of the song certainly weren't helping; it was just arousing her even more.

_Almost there,_

_So baby don't stop what you're doing._

_Softer than a mutha_

_Boy I know you wanna touch._

_Breathing down my neck,_

_I can tell ya wanna-_

_And now you want it like,_

_Want you to feel it now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou._

_I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou._

Nora tried to keep up her act, but with how turned on she was, especially with the liquid courage flowing through her veins, it was becoming increasingly difficult. The music was pulsing through her body, making her grind her hips into Patch even harder. Nora knew that she was lost in the moment. and all thoughts of anyone else in the room were long gone. Nora's head fell back on Patch's shoulder as she slid her body against his, molding them together. Her up and down movements were making her throbbing core come into contact with his jean-clad erection, even the slightest of contact now was making her moan and him growl. Nora could practically feel him inside her, the dizziness making it hard for her to keep focused when all she wanted to do was rip that stupid fabric separating them away so she could thrust herself down on him.

_No teasin,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

Patch felt her round, firm bottom grind harder against his pulsating cock, driving him insane. She didn't even know how badly she affected him, but having her right on top of him, looking incredibly sexy and grinding her ass into him like that was probably the most arousing thing Patch had every seen. She was fully embracing her inner goddess and there was nothing more sexy than a woman who knew what she wanted and took it in the bedroom. Nora was owning her sensuality, her sexuality and that was the biggest turn on of all. Confidence. All that he wanted in that moment was to bury himself into her tight, wet pussy and thrust into her until she screamed his name and never stop...

_No teasin,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh_

_Know you liking it, huh._

Nora felt a hunger inside her that she'd never experienced before. A hunger she hadn't known existed. 'How is it possible to want someone so bad that not having him was physically hurting?' She asked herself.

Patch bit his lip to keep the moan back that was on the tip of his tongue. She was so fucking close. He could feel every single curve of her body, he wanted nothing more than to make her his in every sense of the word. He could smell her arousal with the enhanced senses that Fallen Angels had. He should just lay her over that damned table and take her from behind, maybe slap that perfect ass of hers for teasing him like this.

Nora turned back to face him: she spread her legs one on each side of his hips, sitting in his lap she kept rocking against him. At the same time, she lightly brushed her fingertip over his cheek, his jaw line, his lips... she drew their outline and bit her bottom lip, hard. She wanted to kiss him so bad that her lips were burning with desire. She let her hand explore further, the crook of his neck, his chest; her hands stroked up and down and she let out another soft series of moans that only served to make his ache stronger – if that was even possible.

Patch groaned as Nora ran her fingers down his chest and up under his shirt, her fingers roaming the expanse of his skin. She was becoming more and more daring. Behind her Scott sat motionless, this was a side of Nora he had never seen. Watching her and Patch was opening his eyes. Dabria felt sick, she turned her face away, Patch had never worn an expression like that with her, even when she had tried the exact same thing.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby, _

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

Patch growled low in his throat as he felt the heat and dampness from her core soaking through her pants and his. She was that turned on. Her moan of approval made his cock twitch. Nora nipped at him. '_God, she was more than ready.' _They were both thinking.

"Can I please touch you?" He ground out.

"Nope, you just keep your hands to yourself, and stay there looking perfect." She ordered and he growled at her.

"That's not fair; you're all over me..."

"Well, that's the allure." She winked at him.

_No heels,_

_No shirt,_

_No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans,_

_Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

"_All I wanna see you in is just skin" _Oh, how right those words were. Patch wanted Nora naked; he wanted to feel that soft skin against his as they finally connected completely. Nora felt more liquid lust spill from her core as Patch's fully erect and throbbing member pressed against her sensitive folds over and over in a timeless dance of passion.

_All in baby,_

_Don't hold nothing back._

_Wanna take control,_

_Nothing wrong with that._

_Say you liking how I feel,_

_Ain't gotta tell me that._

_Just put your skin baby on my skin._

Patch had to admit that he was beginning to love the song more and more and the lyrics couldn't have been more perfect. Nora, on the other hand was paying very little attention to the familiar lyrics, her mind focused on the powerful aching in her core. Their pleasure-filled moans resonated through the room. The intensity of Patch's look as he gazed up at her was making it even harder for her to hold back those sexy sounds. His obsidian eyes were filled with desire and somehow seemed even a few shades darker than usual. Nora was captivated by them.

_No heels,_

_No shirt,_

_No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans,_

_Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

Nora caressed his perfect six-pack, her fingers followed the V- indention to where it disappeared inside his pants. She wanted so badly to stick her hand all the way inside, follow that line all the way to the end... but she couldn't.

The song finished and Patch let out a frustrated growl.

"You have _NO _idea how much I want you right now..." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled herself up. "If it's any consolation, you're not the only one." She whispered back seductively, right into his ear, her warm breath making him tremble again.

She hoped Scott hadn't heard that, she was sure she would soon find out...


	5. Chapter 5 - LOOK! NO HANDS!

**~~~~~~THE NEXT TWO DARES ARE DEDICATED TO: ….FAXalltheway...here you go:)~ (hope it meets your approval!)~~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>****these are obviously ooc, au, soooo my story my rules and for this one I'm going to pretend that only very powerful Fallen Angels (Patch) and not Nephilim can mind-speak, therefor Vee who only JUST found out she is Nephilim and not familiar with most of the Nephilim or Fallen Angels gifts doesn't prohibit the use of it...will Patch use it? If he does how much will he rely on it, he hasn't used it yet...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

_**LOOK! NO HANDS!**_

"So, I can't use my hands? I guess my mouth will have to do then..." Patch looks at Vee for confirmation.

"Well, yeah, that's the point." Vee answered. "You have to strip down to your panties." She says as if she's telling me to take my coat off. Her eyes are dancing with amusement at my expense.

I give my best friend a long, cold, I hope penetrating stare before executing the task at hand. There's a lot riding on this dare... my pride... and probably my relationship since Scott has never been able to make me orgasm and now Patch is going to attempt it without hands. Good luck! I smirk to myself. '_I don't need luck, I have skill.' _Patch whispers in my mind with a chuckle. Fuck. He hasn't done that all night, how could I have forgotten that oh so nifty Fallen Angel trick...

'_That's cheating!' _I think shoot back at him.

_'She didn't tell me I couldn't use it, she just said I can't use my hands.' _I can practically hear the slyness in his voice as it invades my mind. '_Just think of the things I could do to you in here, the things I could make you feel where nobody knows but us.' _His voice is strangely hypnotic.

_'She doesn't know! You're not going to win this one Cipriano, you're going down!' _I respond smugly, no way in hell I'm losing this one. I can be **very **stubborn, and let's face it, if my boyfriend can't get me off with his hands, Patch doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning this one, even with mind-speak.

'_I accept that challenge, and by the way, it gives me __**great**__ satisfaction that I've given you two orgasms already tonight...hands free and mind-speak free, Angel.' _I hear him chuckle. Now he knows about me and Scott **and** he's keeping score... just fanfuckingtastic, I think sourly.

"Okay, now you lie on the couch and do nothing, just lay back and enjoy! **You **can touch **him... **if you want..." Vee winks at me.

'As if'... I was going to keep my hands as far away as possible. I couldn't, no, I _wouldn't_, enjoy this, I firmly told myself, strengthening my resolve. I needed to have some control over things with Patch. 'You have a boyfriend, focus on him.' I remind myself.

_'You shouldn't lie to yourself, Angel, and you won't have __**that**__ boyfriend for long. You may have come with him, but your leaving with me...'_

_'We'll just see about that!' _I send back to him, all but stomping my foot in a temper tantrum. He's so fucking frustrating sometimes!

_'Yes, we will...' _He says in a voice dripping of sex and danger layered over a huge scoop of cockiness. It reminds me of an ice-cream sundae topped with hot fudge and caramel sauces. It sends a shiver racing through me.

I get settled on the couch and Vee takes out her cell phone, before pressing the button she turns to Patch. "Ready?"

"I was born ready, Blondie." That's Patch's nickname for Vee... Blondie, because she has minky blonde hair and can act... blonde... at times.

"Fine, you have 15 minutes... starting..."

"I don't need 15 minutes." Patch interrupts her.

"...like I said, before you rudely interrupted me, you have 15 minutes, starting...now!" She presses the button on her phone.

Patch lowers his head until his lips almost... just _almost_ touch my ear.

"Relax Angel, I don't bite...hard" He whispers, and my body does the exact opposite of 'relax'. My reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Patch and I feel him smirk against my ear.

He places a soft kiss on my cheek, then another one on my temple... brushing his satiny lips against my flushed skin. Dropping lower he kisses my jaw line... my chin...he pulls back an inch, licking his lips in a way that already makes me want to groan, before continuing... he stops at the sensitive area where my neck meets my shoulder and I feel him bite just hard enough to get the jolting response he was looking for. Again I feel his devilish smile against the heat of my skin.

I close my eyes for a moment trying to keep myself stable when I feel the tip of his tongue, wet and warm, teasing me, going up and down, connecting every kiss he had left on my skin like he was following a map.

I could feel my breathing accelerate and my fingers curl around the micro-suede blanket underneath me and I squeeze the material. I can't believe how turned on I am already. He's just kissing me for Christ sake!... in the most sensual, intimate and erotic way I've never thought possible...but still...it was _just _kissing...

Just as I'm thinking about that I feel his tongue glide back and forth across my collarbone at what I'm sure is supernatural speed, followed by a nip along it and I can't hold back the soft moan that escapes my throat.

Patch's tongue moves lower, in slow-motion...slipping down between my breasts and my heart thumps faster yet.

'_Take off your bra.' _I hear his voice in my head and it has that smooth hypnotic sound, relaxed, calm and deep, it resonates with strength and power yet it sounds gentle and caring, and without hesitation I sit up and remove my bra as I am told. _'Thank-you.' _He whispers to my mind.

I take a moment to admire the Angel before me, her perfect, round breasts. Her erect nipples begging for my attention. I know Nora is watching me as my mouth closes around her left nipple. Slowly I circle my tongue around and around her hardened peak, and although I'm not speaking to her thoughts right now I can see them spinning wildly in disarray. Her eyes close and she bites her lip as if trying to hold back a scream. Her hands are clawing into the cushions as she arches her back pushing her delicious flesh deeper into my mouth.

I want to weave my fingers though his dark, messy hair, tangle them in his silky locks... but I can't... I won't...I want to so so badly though...

Patch moves from my left breast to my right, licking all around my nipple before flicking it and blowing lightly across it... I can't help but curse under my breath. "Damn it, Patch..." I gasp.

I finally feel him leave my chest and move down to my quivering stomach, leaving a wet trail behind. He peppers me with kisses and after placing one on each side of my hips he nips them making my breath hitch and I feel him smirk. Then I feel the tip of his tongue start dipping in and out of my bellybutton and I lose it. I can't resist anymore... my hands find their own way to his head, my fingers trembling from the exertion of trying to hold back and they get tangled in his hair... pulling... pushing...even _I _don't know what I'm doing anymore.

"Fuuuck... Patch... what the hell are you do...do...doing to me?" I moan long and deep.

I'm so close, so close... he knows that, he can feel it, smell it... and he decides he wants to tease me a little longer. I know this because he pulls himself back up my body when he was only an inch from my garden of Eden...one... fucking...inch...

"Do you want me to continue?" I hear him ask and I nod. "Then tell me, tell me you don't want me to stop. Tell me what you want, tell me to finish what I started."

His breath is hot on my neck and his lips start to caress my skin again, sending shivers down my spine as he traces a line up to the sensitive skin of my ear where he draws my earlobe into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue for several agonizing seconds before my moan causes his lips to retreat. He sears my lips in a kiss that demands my full attention and leaves me dizzy. My stomach muscles are quaking under the caress of his deep black eyes. His breathing is harsh like mine now and the air is suddenly filled with electricity from his expert tongues assault on my skin and it's radiating throughout my body.

I shudder against him as he slowly tortures me with his tongue. I've lost all control of my own body and my ability to speak or think.

"What do you want, Nora?" I hear him whisper.

_'More, I want more.' _I tell him.

"Tell me...tell me where you want me to kiss you..." I hear his voice next to my ear.

"No...I...it's to...to embarrassing..." I stutter between his heated kisses.

"Tell me or I'll stop and you can take care of yourself." His voice was low and threatening.

"You...wouldn't."

"That's where you're wrong Angel, I would." I feel him start to pull away and raise up.

"No! Wait!"

"Tell me you want me and make me believe it." He demanded, his voice quiet but forceful. "Make a decision. Tonight you're going to tell me exactly what you want."

"Patch." My voice came out more of a pant than a sound. "I don't just want... I _need_."

He leaned in close to me. "That was better." His voice caressing my ear. "Now...tell me what you want me to do."

"That's embarrassing! I can't..."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you..." I felt him pull away again.

"Wait!" I panicked. He's serious; he's really going to leave me like this! I needed him to continue doing the amazing things he was doing to my body. Everyone of his touches was giving me butterflies in my stomach that were now fluttering through my brain in a chaotic disarray of lust.

He turned back to me, eyes hooded with desire and the smile of a devil on his face as he slowly met my gaze.

"I... I...want you to kiss me...here." I moved my fingers down my neck onto my shoulders. In a split second his mouth was replacing my fingers making me moan out my approval. "Now...I want you to kiss me...here." I slid my fingers down over my breasts and then underneath them. His lips obediently followed the path of my hand. Lower and lower I led him until we reached the material of my navy lace thong. "Here...I want you to kiss me here." He obeyed. Patch ran his tongue under my panties, going from left to right.

"Those have to stay on!" Vee shouted.

Patch pulled back just enough to nod at her, and then continued. He kissed my right leg, biting it lightly, and then he switched to the other one kissing and biting down to my knee then tracing an invisible line back up to my dripping wet core. He followed the thin piece of material between my legs with the flat of his tongue and then the tip to apply more pressure when I moaned. On his next move he pushed his tongue against my throbbing clit.

"God... Patch...don't stop...please God don't stop...don't ever fucking stop!"

Patch worked his tongue under the material slipping it between my moist folds, teasing the bundle of nerves that were aching with need, pinching it between his teeth and rolling it gently with a slight twist. Sucking it in and out lightly then more firmly before releasing it to draw circles around it drawing more blood and nectar to my abused flower. My back arched off the couch. I'd heard of things like this in the movies, foreplay and orgasms that make you lose your mind, the one's that gave the French the definition of a woman's orgasm; 'the little death'. I rolled her hips forward, thrusting and grinding into his mouth, against his tongue, my body started to shake... _'More... I need more...I can't get enough...More, more more more...'_ I didn't realize that Patch was monitoring my thoughts...

'_Angel...' _

His nickname for her flickered through her mind and everything shifted, suddenly she was on top of him, a low growl was escaping his lips as she started rocking her hips back and forth on top of him, creating that delicious friction they both craved more than anything in that moment. Nora moaned loudly as Patch placed hot, open-mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulders, settling on that spot on her neck that made lust spread through her veins. His warm tongue left scorching trails over the expanse of her throat and his hands brought her closer as their lower bodies collided together. Embracing the pleasure, Nora pressed her lips harshly against Patch's, arms wrapping tightly around each other, drawing them even closer to each other as they moved in unison. Patch groaned when Nora picked up her pace, clawing with her nails at his back while her lips devoured his and her inner muscles clamped down on him. _'Awwww...so that's how he feels.' _Nora let out a long sigh of relief, finally feeling Patch filling and expanding her inner walls to full capacity, any bigger and he wouldn't have fit.

Patch gripped her hips roughly as Nora rode him harder and faster, lowering herself on his rock hard erection and moaning and whimper as she took him deeper every stroke. Patch watched entranced by her tantalizing breasts bouncing as she moved over him. He relished the erotic view of Nora sliding herself over him, groaning as he saw his cock covered in her juices disappear over and over into her passion slick core. He was engulfed in her warmth and Nora was moving like a pro, dominating him with all she had. Her full lips were traveling over his defined jaw line, down the side of his neck as his hips rose to meet hers pushing himself even harder and deeper into her.

Nora moaned as Patch hit that sweet spot located deep within her that had never been touched and she rolled her hips into the feeling, roughly tugging his hair as she sealed their lips in another heated kiss. The sensations were overwhelming Nora, with the alcohol in her system she had no filter, her moans were louder and with every stroke of his head against her G-spot she cried out. She wasn't embarrassed, she couldn't care less if she resembled a porn star in that moment because she knew that Patch was loving how loud she was being.

"Fuck!" Nora rolled her hips rougher into his, loving the sinful sounds that were coming from Patch's lips and ready to do anything for him to keep him moaning, groaning and growling like that. Patch shivered beneath her new-found skills and Nora felt a rush of heat and pride flood her senses as she felt Patch shaking lightly under her. She was making Patch freaking Cipriano shiver and she was damn proud of that.

Electric jolts of pleasure were surging through her, the sounds of pleasure coming from Patch's chest and throat and the sinful sounds of flesh crushing flesh that echoed through the room were making Nora feel powerful. She was savoring ever moment of it, feeling sexy and seductive and _**loving **_that _**she**_ was in control.

Patch was buried so deep inside of her she was chanting his name in ecstasy. Their lips molded together passionately, teeth clashing and tongues entangling fiercely. There was no doubt that they were made for each other, equally passionate, feisty and stubborn.

With his hands placed firmly under Nora's ass he shifted her slightly and on the next thrust, deeper than all the others, he watched as her face contorted in pleasure and her inner muscles clamped down on him in a vice-like grip. Her gray eyes locked on his black one's, the intensity of their gazes was unnerving and it made Nora's skin burn and her core ache even more for that mind-blowing friction.

"Patch!" Nora felt her body tighten and as Patch slammed into her one more time her vision blurred her eyes rolling back as her body convulsed under the power of her release and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

One more thrust as deep as the last and Patch's seed exploded inside of her and she could feel the power and magnitude of his orgasm as it rocked both their bodies. Again and again he shot long thick loads of his cum into her.

Slowly their bodies started to come down and her body relaxed...

Nora was so far gone it took Vee three tries before she pulled her back to reality.

"Sooo...did he succeed?"

"Wh...what...did he succeed with what?" Nora asked, confusion marring her face.

"Oh, come on now! You know what I'm talking about. Did he manage to pleasure you...to get you off...to give you an orgasm?"

Nora looked at Patch and their eyes locked for a few moments. He raised an eyebrow at her and whispered in her thoughts. _'Fuck that was hot.' _As they all waited for her answer, the answer he already knew...

"Umm...yeah...he did."

"If you had to give him a grade, on a scale from one to ten, it would be a..." Vee stopped, waiting for Nora to finish.

"Vee..."

"What? I need to know, cause if he didn't do it right, he'll have to do a dare for everyone." Her best friend winked at Nora. "Sooo, would you say a...seven...it can't be lower than that...just the sounds you were making..."

"God, Vee...it was a _**ten, **_okay? A perfect... fucking... amazing... _**TEN**_..." She didn't have to look to know that Patch was wearing a 'cat that got the canary' grin...


	6. Chapter 6 - HANDS ON EXPERIENCE

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...LITERALLY...INCLUDING HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS/STORIES ECT IT ALL BELONGS TO THE LOVELY AND TALENTED BECCA FITZPATRICK...LUCKY LADY ;)**

**~~~THIS IS DEDICATED TO FAXalltheway~~~~ **

MY REVIEW BUDDY AND FEEDER OF MY MUSE AND FELLOW WRITER :)

She's just starting her first stories based off the Maximum Ride series so go check her out and leave her some reviews please...it's the only way we can improve :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**HANDS ON EXPERIENCE**_

I choked on my drink when Rixon gave me his dare, I mean seriously, how far would I go tonight... did he really expect me to give Patch a hand job? I could refuse and step out of the game, those were the rules so I had that right: you refuse a dare, you step out of the game and you're pronounced a chicken. Nora Grey was _**not **_a chicken, no way, no sir, no how...It was just a hand job, no big deal...right? So, to dare or not to dare, that was the question.

I looked at Patch and he smiled at me, a real smile, not his usual smirk. I wasn't expecting an honest smile from him, not in this situation at least. What I _was expecting_ was an innuendo or a smart-ass comment and a suggestive look screaming 'you're in trouble now, Grey.' I couldn't help but smile back as I nervously brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. An earnest smile from Patch was like finding a diamond in the desert, it just didn't really happen. He smiled, but it was usually dark, dangerous, naughty and ohhh sooo sexy. Those lips could make unspoken promises I didn't dare even think about...

"I'll do it." I said, my voice sounded confident and determined...I wasn't...I was nervous as hell. I had restless butterflies in my belly and my knees felt like they were made of rapidly melting butter. "Does it have to be here in front of everybody, or can I do it in private?" I don't know why I bothered to ask when I already knew the answer.

"No can do, it has to be here, with witnesses." Rixon answered and Vee nodded in agreement. Dabria looked five shades of green, she'd gotten quite a show tonight. I came here with Scott tonight thinking we'd have some shots, maybe play a game of Dare...you know, the normal kind where you have to lick a toilet not perform soft porn for others amusement...okay, so a LARGE part of me wasn't really complaining anymore...but it should have been.

I rose from my seat, mumbled a not so heart-felt 'I'm sorry' to Scott... honestly, it was more an 'I'm sorry I'm enjoying this and you have to watch because I have a conscience and I feel guilty', not a 'I'm sorry I have to do this, this dare sucks' kind of sorry... anymore...

I made my way to Patch and he stood up so we were facing each other. "Do you mind?" I nodded to his belt. Knowing I wanted him to unbuckle it for me, he barely started to move his hand, not even touching the belt yet, when Rixon stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing? She's the one with the dare, she has to do it. Last time she got to sit back, relax and enjoy herself, this time you get to do that!" He said smugly.

Patch looked at me with an expressing that said 'sorry, but I'm not _really_ sorry'. I could tell he was liking the idea of me stripping him down.

I licked my lips nervously and took a deep calming breath. I imagined everything and everyone in the room disappearing so that it was just the two of us. Slowly I grabbed a hold of his belt... I was so nervous, my palms were all sweaty and I struggled a minute before I actually unbuckled it. I unzipped his pants carefully and like the zipper sliding down the teeth chills shot down my spine. When I reached the end of the zipper my fingers brushed the satin skin of his erection and my breath hitched in my throat, he was commando like I should have known he would be and...he was so...fucking...hard...

With a devilish smirk I yanked his pants down. He met my smirk with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of his own. If I was going to do this, I might as well do it right. He'd given me how many mind-blowing orgasms already tonight?

I couldn't help the way my eyes gaze dropped from his face down to his package. I'd felt it when I was dancing up on him, grinding against him so I knew he felt impressive, but daaaaamn...my eyes about popped out of my head and my excitement was probably tangible. I couldn't help it, he was huge, but not grossly...he was hard, like _painfully_ hard...and perfect, no guys cock was ever perfect, in fact mens bodies weren't exactly made for viewing pleasure, they were made for performance...well, we _hoped_ our men could perform. Patch though, Patch was stunning just like the rest of him. I never would have believed it if someone had told me a guys dick could be beautiful, but here it was in front of me and there was no denying it, he was beautiful and I was never going to get my body to forget that...

I hadn't even realized my hand was moving until I touched him. My hand wrapped around the end of him and my thumb traced the curve at the tip of him, catching the drop of pre-cum and wiping it across the slit as the pad crossed over it. A soft moan escaped my lips. He was bigger than Scott, much bigger in length and girth and his erection stood up proud not hanging half-mass. I couldn't help but wonder if it would feel as perfect inside of me as he had put in my mind on our last dare...It had felt incredible, or at least he had made me think it did. Suddenly my pulse wasn't in my neck anymore, it was pulsating between my legs again and I could feel myself once again getting wet..._oh no_ I blushed...

**PATCH'S POV**

Nora's eyes were traveling all over my body, drinking me in and I could see the appreciation and want in them as she stopped in the middle. I've never been an insecure guy, well, angel, I knew what I was capable of, but it still felt pretty damn good seeing her eyes pop out of her head and fill with heated lust and desire...and then she moaned...moaned!

I watched entranced as her hand moved towards me like it was drawn there on its own accord. When I felt her small, warm, slightly slick hand wrap around my cock my breathing stopped. Then I felt her brush the drop of cum from the head and I almost lost it like a freaking pubescent boy his first time. I wanted to bang my head on a wall, there was no way I was going to act like a rookie. The scent of her arousal hit me and made me even harder. I couldn't stop myself from wondering if it would feel anything like I'd visualized it to actually _be _sheathed inside of her right now...

**NORA'S POV**

I started to move my hand up and down his shaft in slow motion. Believe me when I say this was the first time in my life that performing a hand job had made me moan...I was enjoying this as much as I had anticipated I would, more than I know I should be...

I saw Patch close his eyes and I did the same. My mind was forming images in my head of me being completely naked underneath of him and he was moving inside of me... it felt so damn gooood, my body shivered and I moaned again, my grip getting tighter, making him growl in response... _God, that fucking growl of his!_

I began to squeeze him in rhythm with each stroke, every time I'd near the head I'd squeeze down and he'd gasp or groan. On every other stoke I ran my thumb over the crown and he'd growl. His pre-cum was lubricating his cock for me and I could feel him throbbing in my hand. I wanted him to fuck me so bad right then and there, to somehow mark me as HIS.

"Fuuuuuck...Nora!" He gave a strangled cry and the tone in his voice made me want to push him back on the floor and jump on him. Why did he have to be so fucking perfect? Why did he have to be so sexy, so sinful, so full of promises to fulfill every deep dark desire? I wanted to touch him everywhere...kiss him everywhere...taste him everywhere. Would he taste as good as he looked, as good as he felt?

I thought it was impossible that he could get any harder, but he did and I knew he was getting close. I was in agony... sweet pleasure and pain all at the same time. I wanted him bad enough that the thought was driving me crazy...then again, I had a part of him in my hand so I might as well make the best of it.

The sounds of his pleasure were getting louder, bringing me closer and closer to my own release, this would make my fifth orgasm of the night and he hadn't even entered me. I felt his hand lock over mine, guiding me in the rhythm and pressure he needed, faster...harder...

'_Patch...' _I slipped my internal voice into his head.

'_Mmmm?_' He was close, but I wanted him to lose his mind so I closed my eyes and directed a movie for him in the recesses of my mind.

'_Watch...' _I whispered.

In my mind Patch was sitting on a chair and I was in his lap, we were both naked and I was moving my hips over him, I put as much detail into the picture as I could using all five senses. We were locked in a heated kiss and the symphonic sounds we were making were stoking the fire between us higher and higher...more, I wanted more, more kisses, more touching, more sounds, more...more everything PATCH...I leaned back as he thrust up into my down strokes and I placed my hands on his knees. Patch watched me, oblivious of what I was doing until he saw me extend my legs, one at a time until my ankles rested one on each of his shoulders. His eyes widened and I smirked up at him as I started rocking back and forth at an almost impossible rate..._'bet you didn't know I could do that.' _I spoke to his mind.

_'You're killing me...' _He groaned.

_'You're immortal, besides, death by orgasm? Not a bad way to go.' _I refocused on visualizing for him as he had done for me earlier.

I could tell by the look on Patch's face he was mesmerized by the sight of me. His arms wrapped around my lower back, making me arch my back into him farther, taking him deeper, allowing him to hit that special spot that had me screaming his name. I let him hear that and in intimate detail I gave him the perfect view that position would allow him to have of his body entering mine...his rock hard pulsating cock covered in my essence slamming into me over and over again and again... I sent the sensation of him wrapped in my heated core, slick with my passion for him squeezing out my lust for him through my muscles to cradle and stroke him in time with our thrusts. My walls rippled their appreciation and pleasure around him so tightly he almost couldn't move in me. I imagine my insides being as hot as I felt, like molten lava flowing around his erection. I was whimpering at this position that allowed Patch to penetrating me deeper and harder than was humanly possible, his arms were pulling me closer as he plunged into me with long, slow, power filled thrusts and then rough and fast explosive one's that hit every sweet spot in me before power-housing into my special spot deep inside, that spongy part, my G-spot that made me cry every time I felt him slam into it. I put everything I had into the final pieces, pushing how I thought it would feel for me into his brain, the overload of physical sensations like a hurricane wracking my body, the tornado of emotions he constantly stirred in me, all of it I gave to him and with one last push I let him watch, let him _**feel**_ everything I was imagining as we fell apart together moving in perfect sync as we rode out each others orgasms. Our other one had been crazy, wild, erotic, but this was something much greater than that, encompassing much more than that, we weren't just physically connecting, we were emotionally connected, even deeper than that and mind-speak combined as we chanted each others names in reverence, in relief, in passion, in benediction, in desire, in worship...in love... my name had never sounded more beautiful or my heart fuller...

_'Angel...Look at me...' _His voice was deep and soft like the lightest of feathers in the richest of colors as it glided into my head. My eyes slid open to capture his gaze and I realized I had been crying...

_'Angel... I swear to you, Nora Grey, on this day, from now and forever, to give myself to you. I am yours. My __**LOVE**__, my __**body, **__my __**soul—**__I place in your possession and protection. __**I LOVE YOU, NORA GREY, I LOVE YOU...'**_

'_I LOVE YOU TOO, PATCH CIPRIANO...' _Tears were burning their path down my cheeks again.

_'I told you you may have came with him, but you were leaving with me...willingly.' _He chuckled. _'You may not want to leave our little world in here just yet...' _I could hear the devilish smirk in his voice, which of course had me immediately aware of our surroundings, my hand was covered in warm liquid and four pairs of shocked eyes were staring back at me with mouths wide open...

...And I'd never been happier...

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't really sure about an ending on this one, hope it isn't too lame. Patch and Nora have to have their happy ever after in my stories, it's in our unwritten contract ;)<strong>


End file.
